The embodiments herein relate generally to cleaning devices, and more particularly, to a weighted device for cleaning the soles of shoes.
Indoor and outdoor court surfaces, as well as play fields, introduce dirt and debris to the soles of cleats and performance athletic footwear. This debris and dirt decreases the traction that these types of footwear can maintain. Loss of traction diminishes athletic performance.
Existing devices for cleaning the soles of shoes rely upon the principle of adhesion and utilize layers of sticky plastic sheets to bind dirt and debris from the soles of athletic shoes when stood upon. However, the conventional devices are costly and inefficient, as the adhesive sheets are quickly consumed by dirt and debris, rendering them non-sticky. This necessitates repeated removal of the topmost layer, bringing about the imminent expenditure of the entire stack of adhesive sheets. Moreover, these existing devices cannot be used effectively for cleated athletic footwear.
Therefore, what is needed is a device for removing dirt and debris from footwear, wherein the device is hands-free and reusable.